Honesty
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Season 3 AU. Wallace sets things in motion as the good best friend that he is.


**Title:** Honesty  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Veronica/Logan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 663  
 **Summary:** Season 3 AU. Wallace sets things in motion as the good best friend that he is.

 **Notes:** Another AU about how things might have been different if our favorite couple communicated a bit more. With some off-screen interfering from Wallace.

* * *

Veronica stared at the textbook. Her mind kept going to the fact that Logan was going to ask Parker out on a date, but she couldn't let that distract her. She needed to do her Logic homework.

 _A fallacious argument is based on argumentum ad baclum and generally proceeds as follows:_

 _If x accepts P as true, then Q._  
 _x will act to prevent Q._  
 _Therefore, P is not true._

She blinked. Easy enough to understand. She looked at the examples and picked up her pencil, about to practice what seemed relatively simple to comprehend.

Before the pencil could touch the paper, she was interrupted by the person she was trying not to think about.

"Are you busy?"

Veronica looked away from her textbook and notebook. "What's up?"

"I need to talk."

She raised her eyebrows. "You're not being falsely accused of something, right?"

He laughed. "Nothing like that."

"Then sit down."

He glanced at her textbook as he took a seat. "Logic? You like that class?"

She shrugged. "It's okay, but Logan, I think we're passed the point where small talk is necessary. If you need a favor, just ask."

Logan visibly swallowed. "It's not really a favor..."

"Logan? Please tell me you're not here for advice on Parker. I'm a relatively understanding ex-girlfriend, but there's only so much that you can expect of me –"

"No!" he interrupted, "I would never need advice on asking a girl out. It's just, I was talking to Wallace, and..."

"And?" Veronica encouraged. Not much made Logan nervous, and she couldn't help but wonder what was so bad that he seemed to hesitate.

"He made it clear that if I went out with Parker it would hurt you. And believe or not, especially with everything that happened, the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Veronica planned to secretly murder her best friend. How dare he tell Logan that! "I gave you my blessing."

"I know, but I also know that you have a tendency to hide your feelings. I'm asking you to, for once, be honest with me."

Veronica stared at her textbook, wishing she had brushed him off when he asked to talk. "Honesty?"

He touched her arm. "That's all I'm asking of you."

She stood up and put her back to him. She could do this, but not if she was looking at him. "Okay. Yeah, the idea does hurt me. I love you, and it hurts that you're moving on so quickly, but there's no reason you shouldn't go out with Parker. I'll get over it. If you like Parker, you should give her a chance."

She heard movement and thought he was leaving. She closed her eyes, trying to forestall the tears. When she felt his arms wrap around her chest, pulling her in for a hug, she stiffened, not ready to let down her guard yet.

"I don't think I can be with Parker."

"Logan –"

"Veronica," Logan once again interrupted, "You think I'm moving on, but I'm not. Not really. She's a rebound, nothing me. "It hurts that you think I already stopped loving you. It will take more than a month for that to happen. It also hurts that the first time you actually say the words 'I love you,' is when we're broken up."

Veronica turned around, and Logan loosened his embrace so she could, but he still held her. "Those words hold power. And it's scary to give that power to someone else."

"I know. And that's why I never pushed you even if I really wanted to hear them."

"You still love me?"

"More than anything," Logan promised.

"Do you think..."

Logan didn't need to hear a finished sentence. "I hope so. There's nothing I want more than to be with you again."

She rested her head on his chest and sighed contently when he once again tightened his embrace.

Nothing was resolved quite yet, but it was at least a start.


End file.
